


Just Keep On Struggling

by JenovaVII



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Animate Object, Canon-Typical Violence, Competition, Frenemies, God Complex, Hate, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Inanimate Objects, Love/Hate, M/M, Mindfuck, Objectification, Obsession, Obsessive Behaviour, POV Inanimate Object, Possessive Behavior, Psychopaths In Love, Rivalry, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenovaVII/pseuds/JenovaVII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is cold. Shizuo is hot. And their relationship is like a flying vending machine. Shizuo/Izaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep On Struggling

_When I sex you I wanna say goodbye_

_Instead I trust you I wanna say out loud_

_Then you're gonna rip my head off and die_

_It's the same everywhere you go, you know_

_Over coffee that I can't afford_

_With a smile for every single word_

_Waiting by a vending machine for four years_

_Waiting for something to happen_

_With eyes as dark as a rat's belly_

_Spending our days thinking of things to clean_

_It's bad to have too much energy like us_

_'Cause no one will care to save you_

_We swapped our shoes and then out coats then our hats_

_We swapped our shoes and then out coats then our hats_

_We swapped our shoes and then out coats then our hats_

_We swapped our shoes and then out coats then our hats_

_"Vending Machine", by Parva (Kaiser Chiefs)_

  
  
*

 

Their relationship is like a flying vending machine.

He strikes, it flies high; _he_ dodges, it lands unexpectedly; he walks right beside it; if _he_ doesn't have what it takes, it stubbornly won't give _him_ what _he_ wants; he'll beat it up, smash it, destroy it; but what _he_ really wants is what's inside.

But then there are those times when _he_ can't dodge it, and it strikes right where it matters; and he's doomed to lay himself to it and let _him_ do what _he_ wills.  
  
*  
  
Izaya is cold, like the outside of the vending machine he's standing in front of.

The lights of the streets of Ikebukuro badly illuminating the filthy alley. There's trash buckets without trash on it and bags of trash thrown carelessly or purposely or both at their sides. A cigarette butt or two, stepped on, tiny, bumpy roads of ash close by. Izaya finds the cancer-inducing little things strangely familiar. He scrunches his nose at the bitter scent that isn't there and maybe misses it and wants to gag at the mere thought of it.

Shizuo is hot, like the contents of the can inside the vending machine.

The wealthy information broker has the money which would logically let him obtain the beverage, but Shizuo is strong, far too strong, and does everything (short of exploding the metallic container and spilling himself all over the inside of the glass) to get himself stuck somewhere on the way down.

Izaya seethes, but doesn't show it. His ever-present self-appreciatory sardonic smile, his masquerade.

Izaya waits; he's patient, he's smart, and he has these eyes the color of blood that can see perfectly that the can's about to fall despite its/his efforts.

Shizuo seethes now, but he shows it, shows it all, doesn't hide anything of what he feels. He's bubbling and when he's out manages to avoid the spider-fingered hands awaiting him with controlled greed and land on the dirty ground, roll for all he's worth and shake himself silly.

Shizuo is half-pleased; if Izaya consumes him now it'll be like drinkable-yet-not nitroglycerin. And he might be left missing a few droplets until he evaporates off of the asphalt or until he's finished off by a dog's drooling tongue, but at least he'll have ridden the World of one of its greatest evils. The prediction of satisfaction is there, but there's something akin to guilt that doesn't make him second-guess his instinct but... bugs carry diseases, a plague to society, it's best for everyone to get rid of them but...

The arrogant grin mixed with the mid-scowl adorning Izaya's face shatters his hope (but which one? And why does it look like the shitty sonovabitch is... in pain...? _Shit_ _)_.

It's true that Izaya wants, wishes, desires, craves, longs for the chance of finally consuming Shizuo - _-_ all of him, until there is nothing left, not a single lonely tear reminding of the protozoan's wasted existence on the bottom of the can - _-_ but caging Shizuo in his hands is more than enough of an achievement, it seemed, and Shizuo never thought the sly fucker to be satisfied with so little and is kind of pissed, kind of disappointed, and a great deal mad for even having the flea in such consideration, for having had expectations regarding Izaya to begin with.

Deplorable.

If he can't _have_ Shizuo, Izaya muses, then he'll just slowly drive him mad(der).  
  
*

They are home.

Because, going into denial or not, Izaya's house is now Shizuo's house as well, and he's introduced, without words, to the shelf of trophies where he'll be staying till even after he's outdated.

(There's a head there. Human(oid). Female. He'd never seen it before. Yet, it feels strangely familiar. He has no idea why but he's never been one to think much nor too deeply into anything anyway. The one thing he does trust is his gut, and if his gut tells him the decapitated roundness is a friend then...)

Disgust floods him and his sugar content sways a bit and it kind of hurts (?) and his eyes would have widened had he any (because energy drinks aren't supposed to _feel_ anything, much less hurt, but then again he can only ever seem to be able to _feel_ around the flea, which annoys him the most, makes him want to _kill_ _,_ _kill_ _,_ _kill_ ) at the not-winner-nor-defeated but definitely sad-plus-happy look Izaya's porting now.

Neither had won; it was, at most, a draw. Izaya might have the bartender now but will never _have_ him. Shizuo will never give himself to Izaya but has been caught by him nonetheless. Only half-existing, they'll keep going forward (and backwards and sideways) without acknowledging that what keeps them going is not what the other already got out of them but _what_ _he_ _hasn_ _'_ _t_ _yet_ _._

Well... Shizuo's expiring date is really far, still; and Izaya believes he'll attain immortality soon so… there's plenty of time for a/one (or more) re-re-re-re-re-match(es).

Right?

 

 


End file.
